


your voice is my heartbeat

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe in which Jack is the owner of a music box shop where he plays Lacie’s melody in hopes of it leading her back to him, and Lacie is yet another red-eyed person to be in the Baskerville’s insane asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your voice is my heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the time has finally come where I write about Jack and Lacie. Their story has always strongly touched me in a rather strange way. I find it to be so very lovely, in a dark and twisted way. It was how the tragic and yet hopeful story of Pandora Hearts began. Anyways. I won’t be writing about that story, haha. But while this is in a sort of alternate universe setting, I’m hoping to fill it with the same sort of feelings.

When the cold was seeping into his bones, and the color blue was settling itself on his lips, a red-eyed girl who called herself Lacie held out her hand to Jack. At that very moment, she became a light in the dark alleyway that was his life. That snowy day he spent with her, where he marvelled at her stunning glow that didn’t seem to belong in this terrible world, was one that kept him living… At the end of that snowy day, Lacie sang a sad, beautiful melody to Jack. She said to him that if he wanted to find her again and was ready, he should play the melody. She would surely hear and follow it, Lacie said. After she told Jack this, she took off one of her earrings and gave it to him. Then, she turned on her heels and ran away, leaving him alone in the cold and filled with the desperate want to see her again.

 

He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her again so much.

 

Jack stood up in that dark alleyway and reached out for that light. He stole music boxes, taking them apart and putting them back together until his fingers ached to learn how they worked, and traded his body in exchange for money. He charmed an old woman who was the owner of a music box shop and became her assistant. She had no close family, Jack knew, so when she passed away, the shop would become his. And after many years, in the month that Jack came of age, she became ill and did pass away. The very first thing he did after this was begin creating the perfect music box that would play Lacie’s melody beautifully. When he was done, he would set the box on display and keep it playing, so that the melody would gently fill the room.

 

And he waited. The memory of her singing that melody on that snowy day became the sound of his heartbeat. Vivid daydreams of that day came to him during the day, as he waited. What came to him vividly at night were nightmares full of darkness with no light at all.

 

Really, it was as if that Lacie stole his heart the moment he took her hand. In actuality, though, it would be most true to say that his heart was barely there in the first place. All he had left in that empty space within his chest was the idea of the red-eyed girl who gave light to the dark world he lived in and the hope that the melody would bring her back to him.

 

One day, after many years, the fantasy of meeting Lacie became reality. Jack wasn’t expecting it. In fact, it happened during the rare times when he wasn’t thinking about Lacie. A customer had ordered a music box for his mother. He wanted it to play a rather complicated tune, so Jack had to put all of his concentration on studding the cylinders of the the music box perfectly. But the shop’s front door opened, and a voice that has always been in his memories reached his ears.

 

“Brother, that music box is playing something you composed… Are you involved in this sort of business now?”

 

Jack froze. He could barely believe it. He didn’t want to look up, not until he heard the voice again, so he could know that it wasn’t his imagination playing a cruel joke on him.

 

A man spoke up. “Ah, no… I have never even heard of this place before you grew a sudden curiosity for it. I’m not sure how-”

 

And then…

 

“I can always tell when you’re lying. And you’re not lying now. Oh, this is so mysterious!”

 

Jack was sure of it. He dropped everything and rushed out of his secluded corner of the shop. The girl turned towards the sound of his stumbling. The moment her beautiful red eyes came into his sight, he was already in motion to embrace her. And as his arms wrapped around her, he called out her name. After so much time saying her name in his mind, being able to finally say Lacie’s name aloud to her nearly overpowered him with joy. When he knew for certain that Lacie was really there, that she wasn’t a dream, he pulled away just enough to look at her face. Her red eyes were wide in surprise, her mouth slightly open, as if she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.

 

“I found you, Lacie! I finally found you!” Jack was beaming, completely taken over by the happiness of the moment.

 

Lacie wasn’t. She looked confused. But Jack didn’t notice. Not until the man that was with Lacie yanked him away from her.

“What are you doing?”

 

The man was gentle-looking, if outlined with a certain somberness. Still, the way he looked at Jack was intimidating. It made him realize just what he was doing… Jack steadied himself.

“I was meeting with Lacie again,” he said with a smile.

 

The man with somber edges looked towards Lacie. “Do you know this man?”

 

Lacie gazed at Jack. She seemed to catch something, recognition flashed across her face. The words she said, though, were cold and distant.

 

“No. I don’t.”

 

With that, the man grabbed hold of Lacie’s hand and lead her out of the shop.

 

Jack’s heart sank at Lacie’s not remembering him. He looked up at Lacie’s music box, and listened to the melody that was still softly playing. He was still able to smile. Jack was happy.

 

He got to see her again. After all this time.

 

What Jack didn’t know, what he didn’t even dare to hope for, is that he was going to see her again the next day.

 

Lacie, wearing a dress more elaborate than the plain white one she had worn the day they first met, walked into the shop a second time, alone. Jack wanted so badly to embrace her again, but he didn’t desire to make her walk away from him like she did the day before. He stayed where he sat in his corner, and turned his eyes down to the music box parts he had been putting together.

 

She stood in the center of the shop for a while. Jack could feel her deep red eyes taking him all in. Finally, she spoke.

 

“You could be something I created, you know.”

 

Jack didn’t know what to say to that. But Lacie wasn’t looking for a reply, she continued.

 

“You’ve heard what they say about people with red eyes. They’re insane in the strangest ways. And I’m cursed with the terrible insanity that makes things in my mind become real.”

 

Silence. Jack looked up at Lacie. She was gazing at him, and smiling ironically.

 

“I wouldn’t mind being something you created,” he said. He had already devoted all his life to her. Being a thing she created would be an honor. Jack had heard the tales about red eyes, how whoever had them was insane. He would never see Lacie as insane, though. If anything, this world was insane and Lacie was the only sane thing.

 

Lacie laughed, the sound of it made Jack’s heart leap. She stepped towards him, and put a hand over his, even though he was still holding music box parts, and another gently around the earring he wore, an earring that had been given to him so many years ago.

 

“I’m glad. You’re still my little Jack.” As she said this, she smiled, a different smile from the one she had previously. This one was sweet and genuine.

 

Jack smiled back.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve ran away again. I thought I’ve grown out of it. But, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you. I would say that running away was fitting for the situation, don’t you think? Ah, Oswald must be worried.” Lacie looked thoughtful.

 

“Oswald?”

 

“Yes, he was the person who was with me yesterday. My brother.”

 

“Oh…” Jack’s face went red. Oswald must think very bad of him now, after what happened yesterday. Lacie noticed his nervousness.

 

“My brother isn’t a close-minded man. If he gets to know you, it’ll be as if only good things have happened. Come home with me and visit him.”

 

Lacie didn’t wait for an answer. Like she did so long ago, she held out her hand.

 

And Jack took it.


End file.
